This invention relates to an apparatus capable of operating both as nitrogen generator and as carbon dioxide absorber, particularly for the preservation of products under controlled atmosphere, such as fruit and vegetable products.
It is well known that, for example, the preservation of fruit in refrigerating rooms or freezers, wherein the atmosphere prevailingly comprises nitrogen at low oxygen contents and controlled values of carbon dioxide, would yield a substantial extension of preservation period and a very considerable improvement in quality.